Chibi Chevaliers d'or
by DeesseMew
Summary: Nos chevaliers d'or enfants rendent la vie dur à Sion... Mais une idée d'Aphrodite vint tout chambouler...
1. L'idee d'Aphrodite

Note de l'auteur : bon je sais je respecte pas trop la chronologie et Shura n'est pas censé être enfant si Mû par exemple l'est aussi XD (logiquement) bon bref. On s'en fiche D Ils sont âgés entre 6 et 9ans. Je ne prends délibérément pas Aiolos comme personnage.

Chibi chevaliers d'or (Mû, Aldébaran, DeathMask, Aiola, Shakka, Milo, Shura, Camus et Aphrodite)

Disclamer : je peux avoir m ? Non je ne peux pas :'(

Chapitre 1 : L'idée d'Aphrodite

Sion se trouvait devant la grande porte à double battant quelque part dans le manoir du sanctuaire (au dessus des douze maison du zodiaque.. la chambre du grand pope quoi…). La salle derrière était en fait une chambre d'enfant. Déjà il pouvait entendre les rires, les pleures, les pas effrénés… Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa les deux battants majestueusement. Ayant même pas encore fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'une peluche en forme de lion vint s'abattre sur sa figure. Les hurlements et les pleurs redoublèrent. Sion retira la peluche (qui appartenant a Aiola bien sûr) et fut témoin d'un étrange spectacle. Etrange pour quelqu'un qui débarquerait là sans indications et si Sion avait été dans une page de manga, l'auteur lui aurait dessiné une grosse goutte de sueur sur sa tempe. Il y avait dix lits (dont un inoccupé) dans la chambre tapissée de bleu cassé et de parquets valant des milliers d'euro. (Sion devait d'ailleurs le cirer). Six lits se trouvaient contre le mur du fond. A gauche et a droite, deux lits. Tous avaient eu il fut un temps (tôt le matin sans doute) des couvertures avec des motifs zodiacaux (des petits béliers, des petits lions…). Ils avaient été aussi il fut un temps pourvus de coussins bleutés. Les montants du lit étaient dorés. Contre le mur où se trouvait la porte, a gauche, un meuble en chêne où étaient posés une télévision et un magnétoscope. A droite, un coffre à jouets et une bibliothèque. La pièce était éclairée par des petites lampes murailles et d'un gros lustre au centre du plafond.

« Qu'est ce que… ? Commença Sion. »

Sur le lit au fond à gauche, Aphrodite sautait sur le lit. Toutes les couettes étaient à terre. Au centre de la pièce, Shura était assis sur le dos de DeathMask qui essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager. Aldébaran et Aiola se disputaient une peluche en forme d'ourson. Un tirait vers la gauche et l'autre vers la droite. Devant ce spectacle, le prioritaire en pleure de la peluche. Et Sion qui pensait que c'était le plus calme et le plus sage.. Shakka pleurait à chaudes larmes n'essayant même pas de récupérer son bien. Camus était assis sur un coussin à coté de la bibliothèque,contre le mur de droite à lire un livre tandis que Milo courait après Mû pour l'attraper mais ce dernier se télé portait dans tout les coins de la pièce. Sion restait d'un calme absolu. Saga était parti s'entraîner. Ces neufs gosses étaient les protecteurs de la déesse Athéna.. Enfin les futurs protecteurs. Ils avaient entre six et neuf ans. C'était normal qu'ils se comportent en enfant. Il devait rester calme… pourtant…

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ???? Cria Sion de toutes les forces de ses cordes vocal. »

Le silence absolu s'installa. On entendit que les sanglots étouffés de Shakka. Aphrodite s'arrêta de sauter sur son lit. Camus leva les yeux de son livre. Milo s'arrêta net dans sa course, le pied droit légèrement levé par rapport au sol. Le visage de Shura et de DeathMask se tourna vers Sion. Aiola et Aldébaran arrêtèrent en même temps leur traction et posèrent les yeux Sion eux aussi. Mû s'assit sur son lit ( le premier du mur de gauche). Sion mit sa main gauche sur son visage et soupira :

« Je sors une heure et voila le résultat. Il est dix heures du matin. Vous devez tous aller au bain avant le déjeuné. Bon.. ( il chercha ses mots pour expliquer la stupidité de leurs gestes ) Aphrodite, tu vas casser ton lit en sautant comme ça. On va se moquer de toi en prétendant que c'est ton poids qui l'a fait céder. »

Aphrodite rougit légèrement, descendit de son lit et s'assit sur le bord. Et de un…

« Shura, DeathMask… je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ?

- Cet imbécile prétend que je n'ai pas assez de force pour le soulever ! Cria Dm (DeathMask). Dégage de l !

- Si tu es si fort, tu as qu'a le faire toi-même, fit Shura en croisant les bras.

- Shura, lève toi tu vas donner mal au dos a DM et il continuera a t'embêter. Quant à toi, tu devrais arrêter de…

- Rendez moi ma peluche !!!! »

Shakka s'était remis à pleurer et à crier. Aldébaran et Aiola tenaient toujours la peluche mais ne tiraient plus dessus.

« Pleurnicheur ! Se moqua DeathMask en agitant ses jambes pour essayer de chasser un Shura bien décidé à ne pas bouger.

-Mais.. C'est… tenta Shakka, ses yeux bleu azur noyé d'un torrent de larmes. Ma peluche…

Aiola, Aldé, rendez la lui, soupira Sion. Vous pouvez pas faire comme Camus ?Lire et arrêter de hurler ? Oh c'est pas vrai ! Ajouta t il avec un geste las de la main. Au bain tout le monde !! »

Un peu plus tard dans l'immense salle de bain du grand pope. Le bain était un jeu pour un enfant dans la plupart des cas. Alors quand il y avait plusieurs enfants…

Milo et Shura s'amusaient à essayer de couler soit Aldébaran soit Aiola. Shakka était au fond du bain avec Camus loin des jeux et surtout des coups. Mû se faisait asperger d'eau par DeathMask. L'eau savonneuse rendait piquant ses yeux mauves profonds. Sion était assis sur un banc en marbre à quelque mètre du bain chaud, le visage dans les mains. Il était à saturation. Tout seul il n'y arriverait pas. C'était comme ci il était un père célibataire avec onze enfants (les deux autres étant saga et Kanon). Ils 'occupait d'eux comme ses propres fils mais il avait vraiment besoin d 'aide.

« Il est bizarre, Tonton Sion,fit Milo en gardant innocemment la main sur la tête d'un Aiola immergé.

- Il lui faudrait peut être une tantine, suggéra bêtement Aphrodite. »

Sion en savait plus que faire. Et ces enfants ne savaient pas encore qu'ils allaient devenir des chevaliers d'or. Il devait leur dire. Leur expliquer qu'ils avaient un signe zodiacal bien défini, qu'ils seront les êtres les plus purs et les plus fort de la planète entière. Mais en les voyant comme ça, ses espoirs s'envolaient comme une feuille d'automne bercée par le vent glacial. Il sentait en eux une très grande force. Mais bien sûr ! Voila la solution ! Les envoyer dans des camps d'entraînements ! Non, ils étaient encore trop jeunes. Pendant ce temps là,les neufs futurs chevaliers d'or s'étaient réunis en cercle et gloussaient pour la plupart :

« Vous en connaissez vous des tantines ? S'enquit Mû. Vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions plutôt cesser nos enfantillages et.. Deathmask le coupa

-Blablablabla ! Mû lui lança un regard féroce Moi je dis qu'Aphro a eu une bonne idée !

- Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? En passant une annonce dans le journal ?! S'écria Camus. »

Ses frères se regardèrent, les yeux pétillants et continuèrent à glousser doucement…

note de l'auteur : et voila ! l'histoire va devenir serieux apres juré XD. reviex D


	2. Les doutes de Sion

Chapitre 2 : Les doutes de Sion

« J'aurais dû me taire ! Répéta pour la centième fois au moins Camus. »

Après le déjeuné (des spaghetti que Shakka avait touchés à peine, DM les avait trouvés dégueu, Milo et Aiola s'étaient adonnés a un jeu de lancé de boulettes de viande ; Aldébaran et Shura s'étaient consacrés à un combat de fourchette, Mû et camus avaient mangé dans le silence et le calme tandis qu'Aphrodite s'était mis de la sauce partout et avait hurlé en courant vers la salle de bain.), les futurs chevaliers d'or s'étaient cloîtrés dans leur chambre :

« Non non non !ça fait pas vrai ! s'écria Dm en arrachant la feuille du bloc de Shura. Et puis tu écris mal !

hé ! celui qui écrit le mieux c'est Mû ! se défendit Shura. Et puis la lettre sent trop « c'est un enfant qui a écrit pour son père ».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Camus et Mû.

« Tu écris et toi tu dictes ! Ordonna Aphrodite.

Pourquoi ? s'écrièrent les intéressés en chœur. »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient entrain d'essayer d'écrire une lettre. Aiola avait pu se procurer un stylo et des feuilles a lettres en se faufilant dans la bureau de Sion. Shakka était le seul à ne pas se mêler pour le moment. Il était assoupi dans son lit, sa peluche – celle qu'Aiola et Aldébaran se disputaient le matin – contre lui et le doigt en bouche.

« Parce que sinon aucune tantine ne voudra de Tonton Sion ! fit Aphrodite.

Premièrement on ne doit pas trouver une tantine mais une femme qui deviendra notre tante.. commença Mû calmement mais il fut couper par DeathMask.

Attendez.. si Sion voit l'annonce, il saura que c'est nous ! Et notre future tantine ne se priera pas pour le lui dire.

P'tète qu'on a déjà une tantine enfin de compte..., dit Aldébaran.

Je sais ! s'écria Aphrodite enthousiaste – il réveilla Shakka qui se retourna dans son lit et se rendormit aussitôt – on a pas besoin de faire une lettre !

Hein ?! s'exclamèrent ses compagnons.

Ecoutez bien.. »

Un peu plus tard, Sion alla se promener avec les enfants dans le grand jardin derrière le manoir (ou le palais ?) du grand Pope. Il avait les traits fatigués et les journées lui semblaient interminables. Devant lui, Aiola, Milo et Aldébaran jouaient à chat. Ce dernier ne courait pas assez vite et se faisait toucher tout le temps. Aphrodite s'arrêtait ici et là pour cueillir des fleurs. Sion en concluait que la destiné du garçon était bel et bien celle de devenir chevalier des poissons, le chevalier controversé et amoureux des fleurs. Il avait hâte de sentir le parfum de ses roses – non mortelles et non empoissonnées bien sûr – qu'Aphrodite fera pousser dans tout ce jardin. En voyant les sourires de ces enfants entendant leur rire, Sion eut un pincement au cœur. Ces enfants allaient combattre des ennemis mortels, mourir pour une déesse. C'était cela leur prochain destin. : mourir pour protéger une vie ! Mais une vie divine valait elle une vie noble ? La déesse Athéna n'était elle pas ingrate dans un certain sens ? Une déesse n'était elle pas censée être immortelle ? Sion doutait de plus en plus. Derrière lui, Shakka, Mû et Camus fermaient la marche. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour admirer un oiseau ou un lapin. DeathMask courait après un lapin d'ailleurs. Il essayait de l'attraper mais il finissait toujours par trébucher et tomber.

« Chevaliers d'or...murmura Sion malgré lui. Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter.

Arrêter quoi ? demanda Mû un peu curieux. »

Sion s'immobilisa, cherchant une réplique. Il posa les yeux sur le jeune atlante. Les yeux, mauves de Mû eurent comme un effet hypnotiques. Sion s'y perdit, s'y noya même. Deux yeux bleus azurs et deux yeux bleus très profond vinrent s'ajouter aux yeux mauves. Comment résister à des regards pareils ? Sion revint à la réalité quand il entendit des pleurs derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Aiola assis sur ses genoux pleurant à chaudes larmes. Quoi encore ??

« On rentre, soupira Sion sans se préoccuper des larmes du futur chevalier du Lion. »

Le soir après s'être battu pour coucher les enfants (DeathMask rendait tout difficile..) Sion s'enfermait dans ses quartiers. Il y faisait les cents pas, réfléchissant même tout haut. Il savait que dans un ou deux ans. , les dieux enverront un bébé qui sera la réincarnation d'Athéna. Et s'il suppliait de ne pas lui envoyer cette gosse ? Après tout Athéna était la déesse de la guerre. C'était un peu à cause d'elle que les autres dieux comme Poséidon et Hadès s'empennaient à la Terre. Sion se frappa mentalement. Comment lui un ancien chevalier d'or pouvait il IMAGINER oser demander aux dieux de pas envoyer la déesse Athéna ? Était ce à cause des enfants ? Certes savoir que certains d'entre eux périront dans d'horribles souffrances ne faisait pas plaisir Ces enfants deviendront des chevaliers d'or quoi qu'il fasse ! Qu'ils meurent ou non ce n'était pas son problème ! Le devoir de tout chevalier était de protéger Athéna au péril de sa vie. Était ce juste ? Il ne pouvait pas forcer ces enfants à devenir chevalier sous prétexte qu'ils avaient une grande force et que leur destin était scellé avec une constellation du zodiaque.

« Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi l'histoire se répète t elle toujours ? Cria Sion. »

Il donna un coup dans la chaise de son bureau de rage. Il prit un vase de fleur – qu'Aphrodite avait cueilli il y a quelque temps mais qui étaient fanées à l'heure actuelle - et l'envoya avec force contre un mur. Le vase éclata en morceau et de l'eau s'écoula le long du mur.

« Pourquoi Athéna ? Hurla t il en s'adressant au ciel. »

Sion se ressaisit. Les dieux avaient décidé à sa place de toute façon. Ils allaient envoyer Athéna. Des chevaliers la protégeront. Elle sauvera la Terre des forces du mal et tout le monde sera content, les oiseaux chanteront, les poissons feront plouf dans l'eau, les lapins sauteront partout, les papillons voleront de fleur en fleur, tout le monde chantera et honorera la déesse de la guerre. Mais à quel prix ? Des milliers de gens perdront la vie comme toujours. Sion savait qu'il existait sans doute un moyen d'éviter que du sang soit versé. Oui mais quoi ? Empêcher Athéna de revenir à la vie ? Empêcher l'entraînement des futurs chevaliers ? Que faire.. Les yeux.. les yeux plein d'innocence et d'insouciance juvénile.. les enfants pouvaient croire en tout, espérer les pires folies. Et si une fois, le règne de la déesse Athéna ne sera pas bercé par des batailles abjectes ? Et si la détermination des nouveaux chevaliers d'Athéna sera-t-elle que même les dieux de l'Olympe n'oseraient pas s'attaquer à la Terre ? Que la lumière de la justice aveuglera le spectre de la mort ? Et si.. Athéna les mènerait réellement à leur perte ?..

Prochain chapitre « Courez, Chevaliers, courez ! »


	3. courez, chevaliers, courez!

Chapitre 3 « Courez, chevaliers, courez ! »

Le matin suivant avant même que le soleil annonçait une magnifique journée de printemps, Mû et Aiola se levèrent les premiers, sortirent discrètement du palais du grand pope en évitant les gardes. Il faisait froid et Mû frissonna. Ils avaient mis une tunique blanche un peu romaine. Aiola fit signe à son ami de le suivre. Ils descendirent les marches vers la maison des poissons. Ils devaient se dépêcher.

« Dés qu'on est devant la maison du Bélier, tu te téléportes d'accord ? dit Aiola.

- oui, oui, t'inquiète pas, rassura Mû essoufflé. »

A la maison du Verseau, trois gardent était postés. Ils baillaient et s'étiraient. En se faufilant derrière les colonnes du temple, les deux enfants réussissent à passer sans se faire voir.

« Je dis toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée ! dit Mû une fois à la maison du Capricorne. »

Ils e tenait debout, penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux, haletant et à la recherche de son souffle. Aiola dont l'excitation lui donnait le don de courir sans être essoufflé faisait du surplace devant son ami, le suppliant de se dépêcher.

« Allez ! Allez ! On doit pas perdre de temps, sinon on nous grondera !. »

Ils continuèrent à courir vers la maison du Sagittaire. Mû s'appuya contre une des colonnes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, transpirant de partout, le souffle court, une douleur sur le cot . Aiola sauta autour de lui d'excitation qui irrita presque le futur chevalier du bélier. Arrivés à la maison du Scorpion, Aiola débordait toujours d'énergie alors que Mû était écroulé de fatigue. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de la balance ce qui permit à Mû de récupérer un peu.

« Encore Quatorze ! Cria Aiola.

- Six, tu veux dire ! Rectifia Mû en lui lançant un regard noir car en un instant cet idiot lui avait fait une crise cardiaque mais il s'était souvenu qu'Aiola ne savait pas très bien le nombre de maison avant le palais du Grand Pope. »

Ils traversèrent la maison de la Vierge puis celle du Lion. La maison du Cancer était gardée comme celle du Verseau. Les gardes se plaignaient de l'ambiance de la maison du cancer et de tous les masques affreux qui la tapissaient. Ce fut seulement à la maison des Gémeaux qu'Aiola commença à se fatiguer. Mû remercia le ciel. Cela devenait impossible de suivre son ami. Ils marchèrent vers la maison du Taureau et la traversèrent et arrivèrent à celle du Bélier qui heureusement n'était pas gardée. Aiola s'appuya sur un des piliers de l'entrer :

« Ouf, on y est… haleta t il. »

Mû se dépêcha de descendre les marches. Aiola lui souhaita bonne chance avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Tout dépendait de Mû maintenant. Le futur chevalier d'or du bélier se téléporta à l'endroit convenu.

Pendant ce temps là au palais du Grand Pope, Shura et Milo surveillaient le réveil de Sion. Ils étaient cachés derrière une colonne et observaient la porte de sa chambre.

« On fait quoi s'il se réveille avant qu'ils soient revenus ? demanda Milo

- on applique le plan de DeathMask, répondit Shura en priant intérieurement qu'ils auraient pas a le faire.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les deux ? demanda une voix effroyablement familière. »

Milo et Shura sursautèrent et déglutirent avec peine. Ils firent volte face. En voyant un Sion aux traits sévères, Milo se cacha derrière Shura.

« On.. on… bégaya Shura sentant les larmes lui venir. On..fiche le camp !! »

Shura et Milo prirent la poudre d'escampette. Malheureusement pour eux, Sion n'était pas du tout d'humeur à jouer ou à être indulgent. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour les arrêter dans leur course et les faire décoller du sol afin de les amener vers lui. Shura maudit les pouvoirs de Sion.

« On faisait rien de mal ! je le jure ! s'empressa de dire Milo qui savait que c'était dangereux de provoquer la colère de Sion.

- Que faites vous levés à six heure du matin ? demanda Sion sèchement.

- On.. commença Shura.

- et dans cette partie du palais ?

- Et toi, Oncle Sion, fit Shura en croisant les bras. Que fais tu ici ? Tu devrais pas être en train de faire dodo avant de nous réveiller ? »

Sion plissa les yeux de telle manière qu'il n'ait plus que deux traits rosés méchants. Les deux enfants se jetèrent un regard inquiet en biais. Il allait les reconduire à leur chambre et s'apercevoir qu'Aiola et Mû n'étaient plus là. Et ce serait la catastrophe.

« On jouait, inventa Milo en faisait des yeux doux.

- A quoi ? A raconter des bêtises ? s'énerva Sion. Je vous ai interdit de quitter la chambre entre vingt et une heure et huit heures du matin sauf pour aller au toilettes ! En plus… En plus….

Sion avait les joues rougies par la colère. Il respirait bruyamment. Shura eut comme l'impression que des flammes jaillissaient de ses narines. Son compagnon et lui faisaient de leur mieux pour adopter une attitude « innocente ». Ils ne se doutaient pas que Sion savait que Mu et Aiola ne se trouvaient plus dans le palais. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils sentaient leur présence et c'était grâce à cela qu'il les avait repérés ici. Oh ce n'était pas qu'eux quatre qui étaient en vadrouilles. En fait, seul Camus était resté dans la chambre. Un jour de neige, ils avaient tous quitté tôt la chambre pour aller profiter de la neige. Sion les avait pardonnés car lui aussi avait été un enfant même si c'était impossible a croire pour eux. Mais qui respectait au moins els règles ! bon il avait enfreint de temps en temps les règlements, même avait failli faire mourir son maître d'une crise cardiaque. Ils manquaient de discipline ? Il en donnera de la discipline !

Milo et Shura s'échangèrent un vif coup d'œil : plan de Deathmask ? Non quand même pas.. Ce plan consistait à se mettre à pleurer et à crier de toutes ses forces non seulement pour avertir les autres que Sion le avait choppés mais aussi qu'ils l'occuperait pendant le temps qu'il faudra pour que Mû et Aiola reviennent. Shura et Aldébaran avaient continuer a soutenir l'idée première de Camus : faire apparaître une annonce mais Mû avait brillamment fait la remarque qu'ils ne trouveraient pas de journaliste qui acceptera de publier cela gratuitement et surtout d'écouter des enfants ! Ce fut alors qu'Aphrodite s'était souvenu de quelque chose…

« Où sont Mû et Aiola ? demanda Sion en les faisant enfin regagner le sol. Et ne dites pas que vous jouez à cache – cache !

- Non, en fait on jouais à « sauve-qui-peut Oncle Sion nous a découvert » pensa Shura en palissant dangereusement.

- Je jouais avec Shura. Je ne suis pas la baby-sitter de Mû et d'Aiora ! fit Milo avant de tirer la langue.

- Aiola, rectifia Shura.

- Si tu veux. »

Il arrivait mais c'était rare que Milo change les « L » en « R ». Personne ne savait pourquoi. Aiola ne savait pas combien de maisons il y avait avant le palais du Grand pope et ne savait pas très bien compter. Camus parlait avec des mots compliqués comme « Antipathique », « apoplexie » , « atrophi » mais seulement des mots commençant pas « a ». Mû faisait des grandes phrases avec toutes les formules de politesses possible. Aphrodite s'occupait énormément de son look et venait réclamer des vêtements dignes de ce nom à Sion. Aldébaran aimait faire des bras de fer avec ses compagnons mais il y arrivait qu'il leur fasse mal. Shura blaguait et donnait toujours la moitié de ses friandises ou de sa nourriture aux autres. Shakka ne parlait pas beaucoup. Au peu qu'il disait, il pleurait après sa peluche . Le seul souvenir de sa m ère disait il. Deathmask était le garçon le plus pénible le plus insupportable… à taper dessus ! En pensant à tout cela, le visage de Sion se détendit un peu. Il prit une grande inspiration et partit vers la salle du grand pope, laissant les deux garnements sur leurs restes. Ils poussèrent tout deux un soupir de soulagement mais ils étaient loin d'avoir échapper à une punition


	4. Isis

chapitre 3 : Isis

Mu s'était téléporté en ville. C'était le jour du marché. Sur la place, on commençait doucement à placer les stand tandis que les livreurs de journaux passaient pour accomplir leur tache. Mû regarda autour de lui. Il était sur la place. A son centre, une fontaine ancienne dont l'eau s'écoulait d'un vase porté sur l'épaule d'une femme. On pouvait lire sur la plaque, sur le récipient de la fontaine : Aquarius. Les rues se coupaient dans les quatre points cardinaux. Suivant les instructions d'Aphrodite, Mû prit la rue d'ouest. Il descendit une longue rue dont les maisons en pierre se réveillaient doucement.

"Le 232.. Où est il? .." pensa tout haut Mû en adoptant la manie de Camus dans de rare cas : mettre le pouce en bouche pour "mieux réfléchir".

Mu descendit encore plus la rue, à la recherche du 232. Il en était au quinze.. Il devait se dépêcher sinon Sion lui tirerait les oreilles. Pendant ce temps là, Aiola s'était assoupi, adossé à une des colonnes de la maison du Bélier. Enervé, Mû tapa du pied. 121. Le deux cent trente-deux devait être ENCORE plus loin. Une femme en robe verte à la chevelure rouge feu le remarqua et vint à sa rencontre. Mû la regarda un instant avant de reculer d'un pas. Sion lui avait expliqué que c'était pas bien de parler aux inconnus. La jeune femme avait du maquillage pas du tout discret, de grosses boucles d'oreilles et des doigts de pieds ( elle portait des sandales) tartinés de rose fluo. Elle arborait un sourire horrible presque psychopathe. ç'aurait étonné plus d'un si on ne l'avait pas déjà arrêté, poignard à la main devant des cadavres ensanglanté. Mû déglutit avec peine et prit un ton de politesse :

"Pouvez vous m'indiquer le deux cent trente-deux de la rue d'Ouest?"

La jeune femme se pencha encore plus vers Mû. Elle respirait bruyamment. dans l'esprit enfantin de Mû, il s'imagina que la femme le mangeât tout cru. Une croque-mitaine. Elle avait les cheveux retombant en natte allant jusqu'en bas des genoux. Mû s'imagina qu'elle l'étranglât avec cette natte. Elle lui sourit en dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches. L'esprit de Mû imagina qu'elle utilisât le sang des enfants qu'elle mangeait comme dentifrice. Elle répondit d'une voix mielleuse. Mû s'imagina qu'elle chantât depuis sa fenêtre pour attirer les enfants pour les manger ( NDLA : c'est fou comme on a de l'imagination à cet âge là XD).

"J'habite au 232, répondit elle. Je m'appelle Isis. Et toi? "

Isis...232... C'était elle. Mû maudit sa belle mémoire. Non c'était impossible. Pas elle?! Mais bon, faisons confiance à Aphrodite..


	5. chibi

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée

"La prochaine fois tu te les gardes tes idées! râla pour la centième fois DeathMask."

Sion avait réveillé les petits monstres comme il appelait une fois en colère. Les enfants devaient nettoyer en punition la grande salle du grand Pope de fond en comble. Armés de seaux et de serpillières, certains enfants dont on ne citera pas le noms avaient une dent contre la brillante idée d'Aphrodite. En fait, les deux seuls qui passaient la serpillière tranquillement sur les dalles étaient Camus et Aldébaran.

"Je te dis pas la peur que j'ai eu quand Sion m'a attrapé dans la première maison ! Il m'a tiré l'oreille pendant toute la traversé des quarante cinq maisons ! ajouta Aiola en tordant le torchon de rage.

Les douze maisons ! Y en a que douze ! Mais tu sais pas compter ou quoi? fit Shura.

BIEN ! tu as trouvé ça tout seul! lancèrent DM, Milo et Aphrodite en choeur."

DeathMask n'arrêtait pas de trop humidifier son torchon tandis qu'Aphrodite prenait le sien des bouts des doigts. Milo essayait en vain depuis tout a l'heure de rendre le grand miroir de la salle propre mais à chaque fois des poussières venaient se remettre. Shaka ronflait en plein milieu de la salle, recroquevillé en position foetal, le pouce en bouche. Plusieurs fois, DM avait dit qu'il allait déverser le seau d'eau sur le blond mais Camus l'avait arrêté de justesse a chaque fois qu'il essayait vraiment.

Enervé au plus haut point, Sion, assis derrière le bureau, était au téléphone :

"Vous l'avez retrouvé OÙ! répétez moi ÇA!…Comment voulez vous que je le sache! Isis? Non c'est pas son vrai nom……Anabella.…Comment je le sais?…C'est pas vos histoires ! Ramenez moi Mû!……Apeuré? Vous voulez que je lui donne une raison d'avoir peur!……Oui je suis calme!…………Une quoi?………J'y avais déjà songé mais……Oui ce serait mieux mais je préfère…Mais vous allez arrêter de me couper la parole, inspecteur de mes deux !…Poli moi? Rester poli? Ça fait deux heures que j'attends que vous rameniez Mû!…Oui, les autres sont ici.……Irresponsable moi?……Bon vous avez gagné j'engagerai une nourrisse! ……Non, me donnez pas de références j'en trouverai une moi même!"

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Sion raccrocha violemment sans se soucier de l'état du combiné. Il passa ses mains tièdes sur son visage. Il allait devenir dingue. hors de question qu'il les envoie dans un orphelinat. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi Mû avait trouvé Isis mais une chose était sûr…

"ONCLE SIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

…il ne craquera pas.

Le grand pope se dirigea vers l'origine des hurlements : l'entrée du palais. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement malgré lui en voyant Mû. L'enfant se précipita vers lui et lui agrippa le bras, le regard en effroi. Un policier l'avait raccompagné. Pas trop tôt.

" Excusez moi du retard, votre Excellence mais ce garnement ne voulait pas lâcher ma jambe, fit poliment l'homme en retirant sa casquette.

Merci de l'avoir ramené. j'allais tuer votre supérieur au téléphone.

Il a eu très peur et a peur de votre réaction. "

Mû agrippé à la jambe gauche de Sion pleurait doucement. Plus jamais. Le policier salua le grand pope avant de prendre congé.

"Bon…toi et tes camarades vous me devez des explications ! fit Sion de façon exaspérée.

Elle voulait me manger ! j'te jure ! elle voulait me manger ! cria soudain Mû en proie à une crise. Et elle…elle…

Ecoute, ce genre de personne…

Elle voulait me manger!

Oui je sais mais…"

Mû pleurnichait de plus en plus. Il se promit d'étrangler Aphrodite une fois qu'il l'aura revu. Sion essaya d'enlever l'enfant de sa jambe mais celui ci était plus coriace qu'il le pensait. Pour finir, il réussit à le prendre dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la grande salle du grand pope.

En entrant, et en voyant ce qui s'y passait, on aurait pu dessiner une grosse goutte de sueur comme dans les mangas mais encore pire que celle d'hier. Mû s'était endormi dans ses bras, la tête posée sur l'épaule gauche de Sion, le doigt en bouche.

DeathMask poursuivait Aphrodite armée de la raclette. Milo et Shura s'adonnaient à un combat de balais tandis que Camus et Aldébaran se disputaient sur celui qui pourra nettoyer la dernière fenêtre. Aiola qui avait trébuché sans le faire exprès sur Shaka et l'avait réveillé bien sûr, essayait par diverses grimaces de le faire rire ou plutôt de le faire arrêter de pleurer.

Sion posa délicatement sa main de libre sur son visage. Et dire que c'était tout le temps comme cela. Il avait besoin, vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour les surveiller pendant son absence. Il avait une idée d'ailleurs.

Sur le temps du déjeuné, Sion laissa les enfants s'envoyer les carottes râpées, les choux de Bruxelles et autres choses qui devaient normalement être soit dans leur assiette soit dans leur estomac à la figure pour passer un coup de fil.

"Saga? C'est Sion. Tu peux passer ?…J'aurai besoin que tu surveilles deux heures les gosses…"


	6. chapitre 5 : Le Gémeau et les démons

chapitre 5 : Le Gémeau et les démons.

Saga venait de quitter le camp d'entraînement pour aller se reposer chez lui. En rentrant, il avait entendu le téléphone et avait décroché. Garder les 9 enfants? Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Saga avait accepté et se dirigeait maintenant vers les douze temples. Il était content de pouvoir revoir ceux qui considérait comme ses petits frères.  
Arrivé au palais du grand pope, juste devant la porte d'entrée, il tendit le bras pour ouvrir la porte. Il sursauta quand un cri retentit :

"ÇA SUFFIT OUI!"

C'était Sion. Il en était sûr. Saga entra dans le hall d'entrée. Ses yeux se remplirent de perplexité et l'auteur devrait dessiner une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe. Milo avait entouré le cou de Sion de ses tout petits bras, le corps pendant dans le vide, tandis qu'Aphrodite et Deathmask s'étaient emparés des jambes du grand Pope. Mu tirait le bras gauche de Sion vers lui et Shaka le droit.

"Reste avec nous, tonton Sion ! supplia Mû. j'veux pas qu'on me mange !  
- Personne ne vous mangera ! arriva à dire Sion avec peine.  
- Elle sera méchante avec nous! et.…et…, fit Shaka avant que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et il hurla de toutes la forces de ses cordes vocaux.  
- Puis d'abord, on veut pas de nounous ! ajouta DM  
- On veut garder notre tonton a nous! renchérit Aphrodite.  
- Mais vous allez arrêter oui? ordonna Sion mais personne ne l'écouta.  
- ONCLE SION VEUT NOUS LAISSER TOUS SEULS! hurla Shaka. CH'TE DETESTE!"

Essayant en vain de se libérer des cinq enfants, Sion vacilla et tomba sur le sol. Les enfants ne le lâchèrent pas pour autant. Saga ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait dans le hall d'entré du palais. Tout ce qu'il comprenait était que Sion avait une patience sans limite…Quoique cette patience venait d'atteindre ses limites.

"Heu…dites…, fit Saga pour attirer leur attention."

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers le gémeau. Saga leur décrocha un sourire et un rire nerveux. De nouveau la grosse goutte de sueur. Les cinq visages enfantins s'illuminèrent. Ils lâchèrent le pauvre Sion et foncèrent tous en même temps sur Saga qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il reçut les cinq enfants en plein fouet et se retrouva à terre avec ceux ci sur lui.

"SAGA! crièrent ils en choeur.  
- ohé doucement…articula avec beaucoup d'effort. "

Milo passa ses minuscules bras autour du cou de Saga et l'étrangla presque dans un câlin. Il fut suivi par les quatre autres enfants. Le gémeau essaya au début de se débattre mais il se rappela qu'il avait affaire à des gosses et non pas à des chevaliers. Sion se releva et épousseta de la main la robe de  
grand pope qu'il portait. Shura, Camus, Aldébaran et Aiola arrivèrent de leur bain. Tout les quatre eurent la même réactions que leurs amis en voyant Saga. Ce dernier se retrouva au final étranglé par Milo et Mû au cou, étranglé a la taille par Deathmask et Shaka, la jambe droite emprisonnée par Camus, Aphrodite et Aiola. Shura et Aldébaran s'occupant de la jambe de gauche.

"Au secours…murmura Saga à Sion."

Sion leva les deux bras a niveau de ses épaules et haussa celles ci. Il aurait peut être dû appelé Kânon. Quoique ça aurait donné la même chose ou même pire…

Après avoir laissé respiré le pauvre Saga, les enfants jouaient dans leur chambre. Sion avait emmené son ami dans le salon pour discuter du problème. Ils étaient assis dans un fauteuil, l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par une table basse où se trouvaient deux tasses de thé bien chaud.

" Tu t'en sors plus? fit Saga. Tu m'étonnes. Pourquoi tu les envoies pas à l'orphelinat ?  
- J'ai déjà essayé et ils se sont enfuis des centaines de fois. Mû se téléporte très bien maintenant grâce à cela. De plus, je veux qu'ils restent ici. Mais gérer les fonctions de Grand pope et nounou ça fait un peu beaucoup.  
- Tu veux que je sois leur nounou! s'écria Saga. Heu…  
- Ils t'aiment énormément.  
- J'avais remarqué…"

Saga se massa inconsciemment la nuque, la partie où il avait le plus souffert durant l'étreinte dans la salle. C'était que ces deux pestes de Mû et de Milo avaient de la force !

"Je te paierai s'il le faut. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu les surveilles de temps à autres, ajouta Sion. Je sais que tu as ton entraînement de chevalier mais…  
- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de passer du temps avec eux mais ils provoquent plus de catastrophe qu'un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine.  
- Â qui le dis tu? Mû est tombé sur une péripatéticienne ce matin. La police rodait dans le coin heureusement. "

Saga fut bouche bée :

"Une quoi ? Il a pas fait exprès je suppose? il s'était perdu et il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
- Y a que ça comme explication. J'imagine déjà le scandale que ç'aurait pu faire. Et Anabella - la péripatéticienne - a traumatisé Mû.  
- Le pauvre…Sinon, pourquoi tu les envoies pas dans des camps d'entraînements? ne serait ce que ceux de neuf ans? "

Sion avala une gorgée de sa tasse de thé avant de répondre :

" Je vais être franc avec toi : je me demande si c'est possible d'éviter une nouvelle ère de chevalerie.  
- Que veux tu dire?  
- A chaque génération de chevaliers d'Athéna, il y a des guerres saintes, des innocents tués, des dieux qui s'éveillent…Je voudrai pas que ça recommence. En voyant ces enfants, je me dis que c'est injuste. On se bat pour défendre une terre qui de tout manière sera de nouveau en proie aux plus pires folies. Même un laps de temps de paix de deux cent ans ne vaut pas une seule vie humaine. "

Saga ne savait pas quoi dire. Il écoutait son aînée avec une certaine fascination.

"Et d'un autre coté, on se doit de protéger cette Terre même si c'est que dans une durée déterminée.  
- J'espère me tromper en pensant que tu accuses Athéna d'une certaine manière à être la proie des autres Dieux…"

Sion n'ajouta rien et se contenta de vider sa tasse de thé.

A la chambre des enfants…

Camus lisait son livre dans son coin en regardant avec anxiété l'heure sur sa montre. Il était presque trois heures : l'heure de la sieste. Il tenait absolument à terminer son livre de Friedrich Nietzsche intitulé " Par delà le bien et le mal". ( note de l'auteur : si vous avez lu ce livre et avez compris le sens, je vous applaudis Xx) Il ne voulait pas encore cesser sa lecture. Mû, DeathMask, Aldébaran et Shura jouaient aux cartes. Comme d'habitude, DM trichait un peu. Mû n'était pas mal non plus a téléporter discrètement les mauvaises cartes de son jeu pour des bonnes. Milo, Aiola et Shaka regardaient des dessins animés.

Saga entra dans la chambre accompagné par Sion.

" C'est l'heure de la sieste ! lança ce dernier.  
- Quoi? déjà? râlèrent DM et Aphrodite (ce dernier regardait dehors).  
- On est plus des bébés ! ajouta Milo. P'tét Aiora…  
- AioLa! rectifièrent Shura, Aiola et Camus en choeur.  
- Mets les aux lits, fit Sion en quittant la pièce.  
- quoi moi? s'écria Saga mais c'était déjà trop tard."

Les huit enfant regardèrent d'une façon perplexe le gémeau. Huit car Camus n'avait pas levé le nez de son livre même quand ils étaient entrés. Saga prit une inspiration et se lança. Il prit Mû dans ses bras et le déposa dans le premier lit qu'il voyait. Par coup de chance du débutant, c'était le bon lit. Mû se laissa border. Il mit son doigt en bouche et cela interpella Saga :

"Hé là on suce plus son pouce à ton âge ! Si tu suces trop ton pouces, tu auras de mauvaises dents ( Saga ouvrit sa bouche pour montrer deux ou trois dents légèrement décalées) Tu vois?"  
Les yeux mauves de Mû se remplirent en un instant de larmes…

Sion regagnait son bureau quand …

" IL VEUT ME MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!"

Plaquant sa main sur son visage, il fit demi tour.

Mû pleurait à chaude larmes en désignant du doigt un Saga déconcerté. Les cris et les pleurs firent effets boules neiges sur Shaka puis sur Aphrodite puis sur Aldébaran. Sion arriva en trombe :

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- IL VEUT ME/LE MANGER! hurlèrent Shaka, Aphrodite, Aldébaran et Mû."

Sion se dirigea vers le lit de Mû et le prit dans ses bras. Le petit se calma immédiatement et les cris des trois autres se turent doucement.

"J'ai rien fait… se défendit Saga.  
- Tu lui as montré tes dents! rétorqua DeathMask.  
- Je t'ai dit que Mû a été traumatisé. Maintenant mets le au lit sans montrer ta dentition ! "

Sion donna Mû à Saga avant de partir de nouveau. Le gémeau posa délicatement Mû dans son lit, le borda et ne se soucia pas du tout de son pouce en bouche. Il se tourna vers les huit autres. Il voulait un de calme. Camus !

"Allez, au dodo Camus! fit joyeusement saga en s'approchant pour le prendre mais ce dernier se leva et alla à son lit tout seul sans lever le nez de son livre. "

Le gémeau se mit prés du lit et borda Camus. Gêné par le livre, il le prit des mains de Camus :

" Mon livre ! s'écria Camus. Rends-le…"

Saga ferma le livre et le posa doucement à coté de la lampe de chevet. Camus écarquilla les yeux. Le son du livre entrain de se fermer se répéta une dizaine de fois dans son esprit. Son visage se froissa, un liquide chaud monta dans ses deux yeux bleus et il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, encore plus fort que Mû.

" IL A FERMÉ MON LIVRE! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

A peine entré dans son bureau…

"Oh c'est pas vrai…"

Que Sion repartit pour la chambre des petits.


	7. Fin du Chapitre 5

Saga se boucha les oreilles devant un Camus hystérique et en larmes. Il eut de nouveau effet boule de neige sur Shaka, Aphrodite, Aiola et Aldébaran. Milo, Shura et DeathMask se contentèrent d'imiter Saga. Mu se réfugia en dessous de son oreiller pour essayer d'étouffer les cris déchirants de Camus.

"OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIN MON LIVREEEEEEUH ! IL A FERMÈ MON LIVRE!OUIIIIIIIN! hurla à plein poumon Camus."

Jamais Saga aurait cru que le calme et délicat Camus pouvait hurler et brailler comme le faisait quelque fois Shaka. Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. tout le sanctuaire devait l'entendre. Il devait rester calme. Si Sion avait su résister, lui aussi le fera. Il respira profondément...la douleur au niveau de ses pavillons auditifs fut si grande que :

"TA GUEULE MERDE! cria Saga à Camus."

Camus se tut immédiatement et les autres enfants aussi continuant tout de même à pleurer doucement. Saga soupira longuement et ajouta :

"Putain, tout ça pour un bouquin. Tu peux le relire non?"

Erreur numéro trois de la journée pour Saga : Camus se remit à hurler cette fois ci tellement fort que tout les autres enfants l'accompagnèrent. Mu par crise de colère envoya son oreiller dans la tête du gémeau suivi par Shaka qui envoya sa peluche dans la même cible, Milo suivit avec un livre de coloriage appartenant à Aphrodite, Aldébaran envoya une tasse vide heureusement, DeathMask une figurine qui appartenait à Shura, ce dernier un gros bloc de légo, Aphrodite un pot en terre cuite qu'il venait de terminer et il se brisa sur la tête du pauvre Saga. Celui ci tomba assis sur le sol a moitié assommé. Aiola mit son doigt en bouche et regarda son tonton Saga la tête légèrement penchée. Son cher et tendre tonton Saga était à la limite de l'explosion. Ce fut à ce moment là que le grand pope entra en trombe dans la chambre. En le voyant, les enfants se calmèrent assez rapidement sauf Camus qui continua à s'égosiller.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Je suis sûr que la reine d'Angleterre vous entend tellement vous criez fort ! fit il en se précipitant vers Camus. (Il changea de ton de voix et prit une extrêmement douce voir paternelle ) quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Camus cessa de hurler, reniflant, pleurant.

"Quoi? qu'est ce qu'il y a? singea Saga cynique. Il a peut être pas crié assez fort : OUIN IL A FERMÈ MON LIVRE!"

Sion prit Camus dans ses bras et comme Mu un peu plutôt, le verseau se calma instantanément et vint se blottir tout contre son oncle. Le grand pope se tourna vers Saga, le visage glacial :

"Tu as OSÈ fermer son livre?

Quoi? c'est interdit? fit Saga perplexe. Je vois pas le mal à fermer un livre!

Camus ne sait pas lire les chiffres.

Et?..."

Le cerveau de Saga analysa la phrase de Sion et le gémeaux fit un "ho" assez long de compréhension. Camus avait entouré de ses bras frêles le cou de Sion et tira la langue à Saga tandis que son oncle adoré ajouta :

"Si tu veux que Camus arrête de lire, tu dois lui prendre son livre et mettre un marque-page.

Je ne le savais pas c'est tout, essaya de se défendre Saga.

Evite de les énerver. Tu risquerais de perdre la tête...dans les deux sens du terme."

Sion désigna d'un mouvement de tête les objets amassés prés de Saga.

"je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour... commença Saga tandis que Sion déposa délicatement Camus dans son lit.

C'est l'habitude. Essaie d'un coucher un autre. je m'occupe du plus terrible."

DeathMask fit la moue et détourna la tête d'un aire faussement boudeur. Zut, lui qui voulait rendre encore plus chèvre Saga…Ce dernier soupira et regarda les enfants restants. Un qui le rendrait pas fou... Aldébaran ! Il le prit dans ses bras avec un sourire tandis que Sion prenait DM contre lui. Le "plus terrible" gigota mais fut facilement maîtrisé par l'ancien chevalier du Bélier. Il l'amena dans son lit, à coté de celui de Mu qui dormait profondément depuis que le calme était revenu. Saga déposa délicatement Aldébaran dans son lit, le borda et fit volte face :

"OUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

Calme...calme

"Quoi encore? fit Saga a deux doigts de pleurer lui aussi. "

Il se préoccupa pas des deux coussins qui reçut en pleine figure par Camus et Mu.

" Chut, ça suffit! ordonna Sion. Saga, tu ne dois pas mettre au lit Aldébaran avant Aphrodite.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'Aphrodite est plus âgé qu'Aldébaran."

Sion avait dit ça comme ci c'était la chose la plus normale au monde mais Saga , avec cette grosse goutte de sueur style Manga, ne comprenait pas du tout. Il se contenta d'acquiescer de mettre Aphrodite au lit - sans pleure, sans crise oh miracle - et coucha Aldébaran.

" Il y a quelqu'un que je peux mettre au lit sans qu'il y ait un problème ? genre il a plus de dent que l'autre ou il veut être mis au lit quand la lune entre en résonance avec Mars?

Shaka est le plus simple.

Kami-sama merci..."

Sion réussit enfin à border DeathMask. Il soupira de fatigue et se tourna vers Saga qui prenait délicatement Shaka qui avait son doigt en bouche regardant bêtement son oncle le prendre. Les yeux de Sion se posèrent au pied des autres enfants et le grand pope porta furtivement sa main au visage, sachant ce que Saga allait subir.

"allez, Milo viens."

MIlo accourut et sauta dans les bras de son oncle en riant avant de lui faire un câlin.

"Je veux câlin moi aussi, dit Aiola avec des yeux de cocker, les bras tendus vers son oncle.

Non tu en auras pas Aiora ! fit Milo en tirant la langue.

AIOLA! crièrent Aiola et Shura en coeur.

Au secours! ajouta Saga."

Sion se tourna vers le Gémeaux et réprima un fou rire. Il le savait. Mort de rire, riant à coeur joie, Shaka avait emprisonné de ses tout petits bras le cou de Saga, le serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

"Au…se…cours, répéta Saga en agitant les bras dans tout les sens.

Shaka ne dort jamais sans un doudou, expliqua Sion en prenant Aiola.

Tu…m'as dit…que…c'était…un…facile…

Oui. Sauf que je n'ai jamais reçu sa peluche en pleine tête. Il a toujours son doudou quand je le mets au lit…"

Saga réussit enfin à s'écarter de Shaka pour prendre de l'aire mais le petit blond revint à la charge et le plaqua la tête de Saga contre son torse avant de s'endormir bien tranquillement. Sion mit Aiola et Milo au lit et s'empara de Shura. Saga repoussa Shaka et fit quelque pas de recul, rouge et haletant.

"Il a de la force quand même...

tu as dix secondes, lança Sion.

Dix secondes pour quoi?"

Trop lent : OUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN. Shaka commença à s'égosiller et à pleurer encore plus fort que l'avait fait Camus. Sion ramassa en vitesse grand V la peluche sur le sol et la donna à Shaka. Il se calma instantanément et se endormit une micro seconde après.

Sion coucha Shura et se tourna vers Saga.

"Compris? fit Sion."

auteur : je sais c'est cours mais c'est pour clôturer le chapitre ). Invité du prochain chapitre : kanon XD


	8. Chapitre 6 : la disparition

Auteur : bon hum…desolée du retard XD

Chapitre 6 « La disparition »

Saga se laissa tombé en soupirant dans le fauteuil. Le salon du grand pope était chauffé et illuminé par un feu ouvert. Des ombres orangées balayaient le sol marbré tandis que le chevalier laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en soupirant de plus belle. Il espérait au fond de lui que cette situation ne dura pas. Il allait bientôt repartir a l'entraînement. Être loin, loin de ses petits démons. A coté d'eux, son jumeau était un ange , un saint même. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne venait il pas lui donner un coup de main ? Ils pourraient être plus efficace à deux , surtout que Kanon était beaucoup moins doux que Saga. Sion entra a ce moment là dans le salon avec un plateau chargé d'une théière et deux tasses en porcelaine. Il posa le tout sur une table basse en fasse du fauteuil de Saga et prit place sur un sofa en face du chevalier. Il versa sans un mot le liquide dans lune des tasses et la tendit à Saga, qui mit deux secondes à comprendre ce que le grand pope lui voulait avec la tasse. Tout en se versant un peu de thé, Sion murmura au chevalier :

« Après leur sieste, ils iront jouer. Généralement, je les laisse aller où ils veulent. »

Saga avala une gorgée du liquide chaud avant de répliquer :

« Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux !Je veux dire..

La porte menant au jardin et celle de l'entrée sont closes de toutes manières. Donc s'ils se dispersent dans le château, on finira de toute manière par les retrouver. De plus, généralement, il reste dans al grande salle…ça me laisse le temps de préparer le dîner.

Et pas de bonnes ?De nourrice ou je ne sais quoi ?

Si le sanctuaire avait les moyens d'engager tant de monde, je ne me prendrais pas la tête tout les matins a m'occuper de ces enfants. J'ai essayé d'engager je ne sais combien de nourrice.. ils me les ont toutes faites renvoyées.. enfin elles sont parties d'elles-mêmes. C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à toi, Saga. Ils vont sans doute te mener la vie dure mais au fil du temps, tu arriveras a les calmer. »

Saga fixa doucement sa tasse, le regard ailleurs. Apres plusieurs minutes de silence, il prit la parole, sans dégager ses yeux :

« Et mon frère ? Il peut peut-être m'aider a les supporter ?

Oh ma déesse, non ! fit Sion en reposant son thé sur la table basse. Il craquera en deux secondes. Je le connais. Il risque d'ouvrir une autre dimension pour les faire disparaître.

Il ne maîtrise pas cette technique encore, fit Saga pour essayer de convaincre le grand pope. Puis à deux, ce serait plus simple. L'épreuve de la sieste m'a été assez…disons…j'ai failli craquer.

Je ne sais pas si ton jumeau acceptera, murmura Sion presque en soupirant. A toi de le convaincre. »

Un peu plus tard, Saga marcha dans un long couloir donnant dans un des bureaux du palais du Grand pope. Il ne se doutait pas que deux paires d'yeux malicieux l'observaient depuis l'arrière d'une colonne. Saga entra dans le bureau. Il était étroit,un meuble au milieu où était posé un téléphone, derrière une chaise, un tapis couvrait le sol au niveau du bureau, une fenêtre sur la gauche. La fenêtre donnait sur le jardin. Le soleil commençait à descendre. Saga prit place derrière le bureau, décrocha le combiné d'une couleur beige et composa le numéro de son jumeau. Ça se mit à sonner doucement. Après onze sonneries, Saga en conclut que son frère n'était pas encore rentré. Il raccrocha et se leva. Comme les petits dormaient, il pouvait se permettre de quitter le palais une quinzaine de minutes pour retrouver son frère à l'arène d'entraînement ou dans un restaurant le plus proche pour manger. Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'entrée du palais. Les deux paires d'yeux le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

« La voie est libre ! Murmura le propriétaire d'une des paires d'yeux. Viens, Shaka. »

Le dit Shaka ou le deuxième propriétaire regarda son ami, le doigt en bouche et sa peluche contre son cœur.

« Tonton Sion va pas être content…murmura t'il.

Mais non ! On va lui trouver une tatie puis on ira au dodo ! allez, viens ! »

Le premier tira sur le bras de Shaka, l'amenant ainsi vers le bureau. Il referma la porte derrière eux et continua à sruter son ami :

« Ché pas une bonne idée ! Insista-t-il, le doigt en bouche.

Regarde si Tonton n'arrive pas pendant que j'appelle une tatie ! »

Shaka gonfla ses joues et passa son petite tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte : personne.

« Il y a personne, Camus… »

Le petit Camus monta sur la chaise, ouvrit dans un grand geste le tiroir du bureau et le fouilla. Il y avait beaucoup de feuille de bloc note. A l'aide de sa main gauche, il cherchait, sa main gauche, plutôt son pouce gauche occupé à se faire suçoter. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : le carnet d'adresse de son Oncle ! Il le sortit du tiroir et le posa sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit a l'aide de ses deux petites mains et le parcourut du regard. Il entendit son ami bailler tandis qu'il cherchait dans le carnet. Il y avait beaucoup de noms. Mais de noms de grandes personnes très importantes bien sur. Camus remarqua un nom marqué au crayon vite fait sur une de pages : un nom de fille.

« Ah ! Voila une tatie, pensa-t-il. »

Le dite « tatie » se nommait Anaïs. Shaka fit « non » de la tête : personne dans le couloir. Camus décrocha le combiné – qui était assez imposant a cause de la tête de l'enfant et mit son index en bouche en voyant les touches du téléphone : des chiffres avec des lettres marquées en dessous. Il ne s'était jamais servi d'un téléphone mais ça n'avait pas l'aire compliqué. Il savait qu'il devait composer quelque chose pour appeler la personne. Quand on appelait une personne, on lui disait son nom, non ? Ce fut pourquoi logiquement, Camus tapa avec son petit doigt sur les touches contenant le « a » puis le « n » puis de nouveau le « a »puis le « I » - en cherchant quelque instant après le tréma – puis enfin le « s ». ça sonnait ! Shaka bailla de nouveau puis rejeta un coup d'œil au couloir. Il écarquilla les yeux : son oncle Sion venait par ici !

« Allo, police secours ? fit une voix derrière le combiné (note de l'auteur : je ne connais pas le numéro de la police en Grèce mais bon XD)»

Shaka accourut vers son ami

« Tonton Sion arrive ! murmura t –il

Heu..heu…RIEN ! fit Camus d'une voix paniquée en laissant tomber le combiné.

Allo ? Allo ? se mit a crier le téléphone. »

Les deux enfants regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux un moyen de se cacher. Malheureusement a part le bureau, il n'y avait rien

« Tonton va pas être content ! Paniqua Shaka, les larmes aux yeux. C'est de ta faute ! »

Camus réfléchit en quatrième vitesse. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre tandis que les pas se reprochèrent dangereusement. Shaka remit fébrilement le carnet dans el tiroir en le poussant un peu bruyamment. Le petit verseau eut une idée : la fenêtre. Il monta sur la pointe de ses pieds pour attraper la poignée et la tira vers lui. La fenêtre s'ouvrit très largement en deux. Il attrapa shaka par le bras et le tira vers la fenetre.

« Ma peluche ! cria presque Shaka en voyant son ourson sur le sol a deux mètre de lui.

On a pas le temps, suis moi !

Mais…mais…. »

Camus passa par la fenêtre et aida son ami a en faire autant. Heureusement ils se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée donc ils avaient mis pieds à terre dans le jardin. Camus s'étira vite fait pour essayer de fermer les fenêtres à l'aide de Shaka. Apres quelque gestes paniqués, ils refermèrent la fenêtre qui se bloqua dans un bruit sourd. Ce fut à ce moment que leur oncle entra dans la pièce. Les deux enfants s'enfuirent afin que leur oncle ne le voie pas par la fenêtre. Le grand pope scruta la pièce :

« Saga ? »

Son regard s'arreta net sur quelque chose sur le sol. Il plissa un peu les yeux et s'abaissa pour ramasser l'objet : un ours en peluche. Il ressemblait étrangement à celui de Shaka. Ce dernier ne s'en séparait jamais. C'était donc inquiétant de le retrouver la au milieu de nul part. Un peu plus loin, Sion vit le combiné du téléphone pendre le long de son câble, en tapant de temps en temps le bois du bureau.

« Shaka ? appela-t-il. Shaka, montre-toi ! »

Mais le dit Shaka courait entre les arbres avec son ami. Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir après cette peluche. Au bout d'une centaine de mètre ou peut-être de beaucoup plus, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent prés d'un grand chêne. Ils se trouvaient quelque part dans le bois derrière le palais du grand pope. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à devenir orange feu. La chaleur de l'était s'estompait. Les deux enfants étaient en pyjama et pieds nus. Camus s'assit contre le chêne à coté de Shaka qui avait les jambes repliées contre lui. Ce dernier pleurait doucement. Camus regarda autour de lui : il y avait des grand arbres aux feuillages touffus. Le sol était couvert d'herbes fraîchement coupées.

« Je veux…ma peluche…, sanglota Shaka. »

Camus se mit lui aussi a pleurer avec Shaka, non pas a cause de la peluche, mais parce qu'il s'était rendu compte…qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

« Je te jure, si c'est un mauvais coup que tu me fais…, s'écria pour la cinquième fois Kanon en gravissant les marches vers le palais du grand pope.

Mais non ! On doit juste garder des gosses…c'est simple…juste garder.. neuf gosses, rassura son jumeau. Allons bon, il se passe quoi encore… ? »

En effet, devant la porte d'entrée du palais, se tenaient deux policiers et un Sion assez énervé. Les deux chevaliers accoururent pour aller aux nouvelles.

« Puisque je vous répète que personne ne vous a appelé ! fit Sion. Les enfants ne savent pas utiliser un téléphone.

Nous avons pourtant votre numéro dans la base de donnée. Vous nous avez appelé, il y a une demi-heure. Nous avons entendu une voix d'enfant puis des pas précipités. Nous avons pensé que cet enfant appelait à l'aide, expliqua calmement un des policiers.

C'est absurde ! s'exclama Sion.

Tout le monde est bien là ? Aucun enfant ne manque à l'appel ?

Les enfants font leur sieste ! Quelle question ! »

Sion remarqua la présence des jumeaux :

« Allez voir s'ils vont bien ! Je m'occupe de ces deux…policiers. »

Saga se mit à courir dans le palais, son jumeau sur ses talons. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre des enfants. Il faisait encore assez claire pour voir les petites têtes dépasser des draps. Il vit d'abord Milo qui avait une jambe non chalande en dehors des draps ; puis Aldebaran qui serrait son coussin contre lui ; Mu qui était parfaitement allongé sur le dos, en dessous de draps parfaitement faits ; Shura dont les draps jonchaient le sol, DeathMask qui dormait dans le sens contraire du lit, ; Aphrodite qui dormait sagement sur le coté et enfin Aiola qui dormait,lui, dans une position comme ci il était tombé d'un immeuble. Saga recompta puis fit à son frère :

« Il en manque deux !

Génial, soupira Kanon en regardant le plafond. On fait quoi maintenant ?

On les cherche… »

Saga referma doucement la porte. Une petite tête émergea d'un des lits. Elle bailla et se frotta les yeux.

« Tonton Saga ? Murmura Shura. »

Le petit prit cela pour un rêve et se redormit comme une pierre.

Les jumeaux se trouvaient maintenant dans al grande salle du pope. Saga expliqua a son frère que les deux enfants étaient Camus et Shaka et qu'il fallait les retrouver avant que Sion ne s'en aperçoive.

« Bon je prend le coté Est et toi l'ouest ! fit Saga. Fais tout ce que tu veux mais les effraie pas !

De toute manière, il vont me confondre avec toi donc bon..

Même, fais gaffe. On a de la chance. Ces deux là sont les plus calmes.

Tu parles d'une chance…. »

Avant même qu'ils aient pu se séparer, Sion entra en trombe dans la pièce :

« Shaka a disparu ! lança-t-il.

Et Camus aussi, fit Kanon d'un air absent.

QUOI ? faillit s'étrangler el grand pope

Je veux dire que…

SAGA ! Tu devais les surveiller !

Même quand ils dorment !

Surtout quand ils dorment ! Certains se réveillent plus vite que les autres…Et ….mer------de ! »

Les jumeaux ajoutèrent rien, trop surpris a l'entende du mot « merde » par le grand pope.

« J'ai trouvé la peluche dans un des bureaux… le combiné du téléphone qui pendait…

C'est eux qui ont appelé la police ! S'ecria saga.

Peut-être qu'ils ont voulu appeler à l'aide…plaisanta Kanon. On les a peut-être enlevés, torturés et…

Si vous ne les retrouvez pas, c'est vous que je vais enlever et torturer ! grogna Sion, pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

OK OK ! cria Kanon, en mettant ses mains sur la défensive devant lui. »

Les jumeaux se dispersèrent sous le regard rempli d'inquiétude de Sion. Et si Kanon avait raison ? Et si quelqu'un avait enlevé les deux enfants pour réclamer une rançon ou pire les tuer ? Où étaient ils ? Avaient ils froid ? Faim ? Etaient ils encore vivants ? L'ancien chevalier du Bélier sentait leur présence au Sanctuaire mais le sanctuaire était grand..

Les deux enfants étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir au chaud tandis que le vent commençait à se lever. Ils s'étaient endormis, les joues rougis par les larmes. Ils étaient là, perdus au milieu du bois derrière le palais, à la merci de la moindre bête. A quelque mètre d'eux, le feuillage d'un buisson bougeait..beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit au grés du vent.

Fin du chapitre 6


	9. La mésaventure de Camus et Shaka

Auteur: Non j'arrete pas la fic, juste que j'avais pas de l'inspiration pour le moment..Donc voila ça avance mais doucement :) !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La mésaventure de Camus et de Shaka

Camus se retourna dans un geste vif vers le buisson. Il scruta les environs, la tête d'un Shaka endormi contre son épaule. Après quelques secondes, il haussa les épaules et se blottit derechef contre son ami. Il s'était presque endormi quand le buisson refit du bruit. Cette fois ci, il se retourna a temps pour le voir bouger de gauche a droite comme si quelque chose bougeait a l'inter rieur même de celui ci. Le jeune garçon donna un coup de coude a Shaka pour le réveiller. Ce n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet exigé car Shaka se mit en position de foetus, dos à Camus, dormant bien paisiblement. Le Verseau décida de laisser son ami roupiller et d'aller examiner le buisson d'un peu plus près. Il se mit à quatre pattes et commença a marcher doucement vers le buisson à quelques mètres d'eux. Sentant un manque de chaleur, Shaka ouvrit les yeux, le doigt en bouche. Il bougea délicatement son bras vers l'arrière pour un toucher rassurant de Camus. Ne trouvant rien, se sentant soudainement horriblement seul, le visage de Shaka se crispa. Camus était à moins d'un mètre du buisson quand Shaka poussa un hurlement strident comme il savait aussi bien faire. Surpris, Camus sursauta et fit volte face vers son ami.

"Shaka ! Je suis..., tenta Camus."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rassurer son ami sur sa présence. Au même moment, où il se retourna vers le petit garçons blond en pleine crise de larmes, quelque chose bondit du buisson et s'écrasa sur Camus. Pris de panique, ce dernier se débattit, les yeux clos, ne sachant pas contre quoi exactement il se battait. Il sentait une texture douce, poilue, une haleine chaude et bestiale. Quelques choses de pointues...Des dents ?

Camus ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à face avec un loup adulte affamé. Il fut paralysé de terreur en découvrant les yeux rouges et sanguinolents de la bête. Il maintenait tant bien que mal la gueule de cette dernière avec ses petits bras à assez de distance de sa gorge pour ne pas être déchiqueter.

"Shaka ! Aide...aide moi...! hurla Camus, sentant la bête redoubler de force. "

Malheureusement pour lui, Shaka était complètement terrifié, collé contre l'arbre. Il s'était recroquevillé, ses petits bras autour de la tête, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Camus tenta de donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre du loup mais il était beaucoup trop petit pour l'atteindre. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui après un bâton pour se défendre mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que des arbres et de l'herbe a perte de vue. Il réfléchit alors à la vitesse de l'éclaire après une astuce, n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire pencher la balance vers eux. C'était impossible qu'un enfant puisse se libérer de l'étreinte d'un loup...Ce dernier était grand, au pelage brun léger, les oreilles dressées et noires. Camus sentait les larmes lui couler le long de ses joues, le ventre écrasé par la panique. Au moment où le loup allait faire un nouvel assaut sur sa gorge, quelque chose se cogna sur son museau. Il releva la tête et reçut de nouveau un projectile sur la tête cette fois ci. Camus eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Shaka ramasser des petits cailloux par terre et de les lancer avec forces sur le canidé, l'index droit en bouche. Le loup montra les crocs au moment où il reçut une pierre dans l'oeil droit. Il s'écarta de Camus et fonça sur Shaka. Ce dernier n'attendit pas une seconde avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Camus se releva aussitôt. Il se mit alors à la poursuite du loup, le souffle haletant.

Il était de notoriété publique que Shaka ne savait pas courir très vite. En effet, après une cinquantaine de mètres, le loup rattrapait dangereusement le petit blond. Camus faisait de son mieux pour les rattraper. Il s'arrêta net quand ses yeux bleu azur se posèrent sur une branche d'arbre cassée, près d'un grand chêne. Il s'empara et se remit en route. Elle pesait un peu lourd et semblait un peu moisi mais elle convenait parfaitement pour une arme.

Shaka heurta une racine et s'étala par terre, la tête la première. Il réprima un hurlement de douleur. Il tenta de se relever, les bras chancelant. Le loup se tint plié sur les jarrets à deux mètres du blond, les crocs sortis. Shaka lança un regard par dessus son épaule et aperçut Camus accourir avec une branche dans la main gauche. Le petit garçon blond se retourna et se laissa tomber dos contre l'herbe pour faire face au loup. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, bave aux lèvres, les yeux démoniaques. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Camus frappa le dos du loup avec force. Ce dernier gémit, quitta Shaka des yeux et attrapa d'un geste vif la branche dans sa gueule quand Camus tenta de lui assigner un deuxième coup. Le petit garçon tira de toute ses forces mais fut contraint de lâcher le bâton que la bête jeta a plusieurs mètres derrière eux d'un geste de la tête vif. Shaka profita de l'affrontement pour se réfugier derrière Camus, le doigt en bouche, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Le loup s'approcha lentement des deux enfants, les crocs menaçant, grognant , ne les quittant pas des yeux. Camus avait entouré Shaka de ses petits bras , dos contre lui pour le protéger. Ce dernier se cachait le visage dans la chevelure rousse du Verseau.

"Va-t-en ! Ordonna Camus à la bête sauvage, d'une voix mi tremblante mi austère. Laisse-nous tranquille !"

Le loup prit les mots de Camus comme une provocation et d'un coup de patte arrière, prit de l'élan pour sauter sur les enfants pour les dévorer. Les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux et hurlèrent de toutes leurs forces.

Ils attendirent une seconde, puis deux, puis trois. Rien ne se passa. Le souffle haletant, Camus ouvrit délicatement les yeux, une goutte de sueur dévalant sa joue gauche. Il cligna les yeux à la fois de stupeur et de perplexité. Shaka tremblait derrière lui, sanglotant. Il n'osait pas regarder. Pourtant, cela en valait le détour.

A un mètre d'eux, là où devait se tenir le loup, il n'y avait plus qu'un gros bloc de glace d'un blanc immaculé. Tout autour de la vapeur s'élevait comme si la glace n'était que du feu blanc. Un feu blanc qui laissait échapper une fumée aussi pure que le cristal. A l'intérieur du bloc de glace – qui faisait au moins deux mètres de haut et un mètre de marge et dont la forme n'était pas du tout régulière – se tenait le loup, coincé à jamais dans la position en saut. Ses yeux étaient toujours menaçants. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Comme si le bloc de glace était apparu en une fraction de seconde. Camus savait que cela était impossible. On ne gelait pas quelque chose aussi rapidement. Et il faisait encore chaud. Ce n'était pas de la glace _naturelle._ Apeuré qu'ils puissent subir le même sort, Camus attrapa Shaka par le bras et l'obligea a courir avec lui dans la direction opposée au loup. Shaka n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir la glace et se contenta de suivre à la trace son ami, le doigt en bouche, les larmes encore en action.

Une fois à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du loup, Shaka eut le courage de demander à Camus tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient près d'un chêne pour récupérer leur souffle. :

"Et le loup? Il est parti? Demanda t il d'une voix tremblante.  
- Je crois...bredouilla Camus  
- je veux rentrer à la maison...Tonton Sion..."

Shaka se remit - pour la quarante cinquième fois de la journée au moins – à pleurer et à hurler. Camus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de s'adosser au tronc d'arbre, les bras croisés.

"C'est de ta faute ! Hurla Shaka, les mains sur les yeux. J'aurais jamais du t'aider à trouver une tatie pour tonton Sion ! C'était une idée stupide !"

Camus ne fit pas attention à son ami, se contentant de l'ignorer complètement et de chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait les conduire vers le Palais. Mais son esprit fut bientôt détourné vers le glaçon dans lequel reposait le loup. Il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Il se souvenait qu'une fois, lors d'une dispute avec DeathMask pour une histoire de qui devait aller au bain en premier (Camus avait voulu y aller en premier comme ça il pouvait lire plus longtemps pendant que les autres prenaient leur bain mais Deathmask s'y était opposé...juste pour l'embêter, rien de plus). Et pendant leur engueulade, la baignoire s'était soudainement recouverte de givre. Sion qui, avait assisté à la scène, avait alors ordonné de construire une grande baignoire pour que les enfants puissent y prendre leur bain ensemble. Pas un après les autres car c'était sujet à nombreuses disputes. Prendre un bain ensemble leur permettait de jouer et de s'amuser donc de rendre tout cela beaucoup plus agréable. Sion avait alors examiné la baignoire avant de lancer un regard étrange à Camus. Ce dernier convaincu que c'était Deathmask le responsable s'était contenté d'un regard mi perplexe mi irrité. L'histoire n'avait plus jamais été évoquée et Camus pensait jusqu'alors que ç'avait été un simple coup tordu de Deathmask. Mais maintenant...Il était fort probable que le glaçon et le givre sur la baignoire ne fussent pas des coïncidences. A savoir que lors de la dispute, Camus était fortement irrité et que le glaçon, celui-ci était mort de peur. Peut-être que des vives émotions lui permettaient de réaliser ses miracles? Et si ce n'avait pas été le loup qu'il eut congelé mais Shaka? Ou même Shaka et lui-même ? Est ce que leur Oncle si adoré aurait su les délivrer ? Ne seraient ils pas tout simplement morts congelés ?Plus il y pensait, plus Camus commençait à se faire peur à lui même. Lui qui arrivait à rester calme dans n'importe quelle situation...Et une fois ce calme brisé, il faisait des drôles de choses. Congeler les choses, quelle idée !...Et si c'était quelque chose de "normal" ?...Car après tout, Mu pouvait bien faire bouger les choses ou se téléporter...Peut-être que Camus ne devait pas avoir peur...Du moins, il craignait qu'il ne puisse pas se contrôler et qu'il congèle tout ce qu'il verra. Sion par exemple ou même tonton Saga...

"Shaka?! Camus?! Où êtes vous?!"

Oui, Tonton Saga dans un glaçon pour toujours...Tonton Saga?!

Camus se réveilla de sa torpeur. Shaka semblait avoir entendu lui aussi une voix. Il regardait partout, le doigt en bouche, les yeux pétillants d'espoir.

"Tonton Saga ! Hurla-t-il. On est ici !"

"Non, c'est Tonton Kânon...,répondit la voix sur le même ton mais avec un léger ton d'irritation, comme si le fait de se tromper de jumeau l'avait vexé. "

Les enfants se mirent à rire en entendant cette phrase. Bientôt, une longue chevelure bleue apparut près d'un buisson, et un corps couvert des habits d'entraînements suivirent pour se joindre aux enfants. Ces derniers foncèrent sur le gémeau, le bousculant et le renversant sur l'herbe fraîche. Le gémeau ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'étaler sur le dos avec deux petites tête accolées à son torse, leurs bras frêles lui emprisonnant la taille.

"Hého, doucement les jeunots ! Articula Kânon en essayant de se libérer. Vous savez qu'on se fait un sang d'encre au palais à cause de vous deux?"

Il réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre en position assise. Les deux enfants ne le lâchèrent pas pour autant. Camus se mit à le fixer de ses yeux bleu intense, tandis que Shaka...venait de s'endormir, la tête collée contre le ventre de Kânon, le doigt en bouche.

"Sion allait appeler l'armée à force...exagéra Kânon. Bon, j'ai eu du mal mais je vous ai trouvé. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici en plein dans les vois? Il y a des loups par ici."

A la nomination du canidé, Camus se mordit les lèvres. Il préféra faire main basse sur l'incident, sachant éperdument que Shaka et lui allaient se faire réprimander si Sion savait qu'ils avaient failli se faire manger tout cru.

"On jouait dehors et on s'est perdus, mentit Camus sans ciller."

Kânon leva un sourcil perplexe :

"On a retrouvé la peluche de Shaka dans le bureau de Sion. On sait que vous y êtes allés. Alors ne me mens pas."

"Pe..peluche?...murmura une voix douce."

Kânon et Camus posèrent leurs yeux sur Shaka, assoupi. Ce dernier se mit à gigoter dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller complètement. Il cligna les yeux, essayant de se rappeler où il était. Il vit d'abords son ami Camus, qui était devenu impassible, puis son Tonton Kânon comme il l'appelait. Shaka cligna de nouveau les yeux :

"Tonton Saga, où est ma peluche ? Demanda-t-il en mettant un doigt en bouche"

Kânon, offusqué – offusqué étant un euphémisme - de ce nouveau malentendu entre son jumeau et lui, oublia durant deux secondes a qui il avait affaire – à savoir des enfants de six ans incapable de différencier des jumeaux– se mit à crier sur la petite tête blonde aux yeux bleu azur.

"C EST KANON ! PAS SAGA ! ESPECE DE SALE GOSSE!"

Tout s'arrêta. Le temps, l'espace, les étoiles. Même le vent. Camus poussa un petit cri avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Le visage de Shaka se froissa. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux avant de se mettre à hurler de toutes les forces de ses cordes vocales ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer Camus avec la même intensité. Kânon leva les bras près de ses épaules d'un geste d'incompréhension. Qu'avait il fait encore ?

"Bon ça va, appelle moi comme tu veux, je m'en fiche ! Soupira Kânon en se laissant tomber sur le sol."

Les cris ne cessèrent pas. Au contraire, ils augmentèrent.

Kânon était maintenant persuadé que la Chine les entendait pleurer. Le gémeau ne savait absolument comment faire pour les calmer. Pire, il avait même très envie de les assommer mais Sion le pendrait par les pieds s'il osait ne serait ce que tenter de faire cela. Si cela continuait comme cela, lui aussi se mettra à pleurer...

"Bon ça suffit?!...voila doucement..Chut...tenta-t-il sans le moindre succès...Je suis sûr que vous vous amusez bien là..."

Shaka se releva de Kânon d'un bond, les yeux toujours couverts de ses petites mains. Camus cessa de hurler, continuant un peu de sangloter.

"Je te déteste ! Sanglota Shaka. Tu es méchant !"

Kânon leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il priait les dieux silencieusement qu'ils lui donnent assez de patience pour ne pas commettre un meurtre.

"A la bonne heure ! Souffla-t-il. Maintenant si tu pouvais cesser de chialer, ce serait bien !"

Nouvelle erreur. Shaka n'entendit pas de cette oreille et redoubla ses hurlements même si cela ne semblait pas possible aux abords du gémeaux. Camus quant à lui continuait à pleurer mais ne hurlait plus du tout.

"Continue comme ça et je t'envoie dans une autre dimension ! Menaça Kânon de sa voix la plus terrible. La, tu auras des raisons de pleurer."

"Je le dirai à Tonton Sion ! Répliqua Shaka. Que tu es méchant avec moi."

"Vas y! Te gène pas !"

Kânon se releva complètement. Il dépoussiérera sa toge d'entraînement des bouts des doigts. Camus avait ramené sa main droite devant sa bouche, les yeux embués et contempla le gémeau mettre ses poings sur les hanches.

"Et après je me demande pourquoi mon frère m'a appelé pour l'aider...si je l'attrape celui-là..s'énerva-t-il. Je l'étrangle et je le donne à bouffer aux loups !...Et toi,arrêtes de pleurer, merde !"

Il leva sa main dans un geste fictif de gifle pour intimider Shaka mais ce dernier ne put voir, ses mains lui cachant toujours la vue.

"Bon, tant pis, se résigna Kânon, non sans perdre son ton irrité. J'ai ordre de vous ramener au palais alors allons y dans la joie et la bonne humeur..."

Il prit le bras de Camus sans douceur et se rapprocha de Shaka pour faire de même. Celui-ci se mit à faire des pas de recul, baissant ses bras pour fixer le gémeau de ses yeux bleu profond.

"Viens ici, toi, ordonna Kânon. Ne m'agace pas plus que je le suis déjà."

Shaka fit non de la tête, balayant ses longs cheveux blonds sur son visage.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net de pleurer. Il cligna des yeux, puis se mit à courir vers le nord est de la position de Kânon. Ce dernier eut a peine le temps de hurler après lui qu'il comprit ce que Shaka avait vu.

"Tonton Sagaaaaaaaa ! Jubila Shaka en attrapa les jambes du deuxième gémeau. "

Ce dernier s'abaissa et prit Shaka dans ses bras. Le petit blond se mit à rire avant d'entourer le cou du chevalier de ses bras frêles. Camus n'avait pas bougé de sa position, fixant d'un air sévère son aîné qui commençait à lui faire mal au bras. Ce dernier était divisé entre l'agacement et le soulagement de voir son frère arriver.

"Je peux savoir où vous étiez vous deux? Demanda Saga d'une voix caressante, presque paternel à Shaka."

Kânon leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer longuement.

"On s'est perdus, murmura Shaka. Puis tonton Kânon est venu et nous a fait peur !"

"Comment ça peur? S'écria le principal concerné."

"Si tu hurles comme ça, normal qu'ils aient peur, répliqua Saga."

"Je voudrai t'y voir toi ! Ces gosses n'ont pas cessé de pleurer et de hurler depuis que je suis là !"

"C'est comme ça que je vous ai trouvés...avoua Saga."

"Tonton Kânon, tu me fais mal au bras, maugréa Camus."

Ce dernier lâcha le bras du gosse, soupira, récita tout un tas de jurons qu'aucun des deux enfants n'en comprirent le sens avant de se diriger vers le palais d'un pas rapide. Camus regarda son oncle s'éloigner en se demandant après tout pourquoi il était aussi agacé de les entendre hurler et pleurer...étant donné que c'était la seule chose qu'ils savaient faire à part jouer, faire des bêtises...et maintenant pour Camus..congeler sans le vouloir des choses.

"Bon,venez, vous deux. C'est l'heure de manger...et votre tonton Sion adoré sera heureux de vous revoir sain et sauf..murmura Saga."

Shaka s'était déjà endormi sur l'épaule du gémeau tandis que Camus bailla avant de suivre le chevalier au pas. Il jeta une dernière fois un oeil en direction du loup dans le glaçon avant de se demander si l'animal pourra s'échapper ou si quelqu'un allait le trouver et venir tout raconter à Sion. Après tout,cela avait sauvé la vie aux deux enfants...


End file.
